How To Get The Doctor To Stand Still
by LeonaWriter
Summary: ...Or, What Comes Of The Doctor Wearing A Scarf.  Two short scenes based in the lives of the Doctor and a not-completely-evil Koschei.  One in their Academy days, the other during the Doctor's Fourth incarnation.  No pairings.


How To Get The Doctor To Stand Still

...Or, What Comes Of The Doctor Wearing A Scarf.

AN: Written based in the AU of one of my roleplay characters, a 'Master' who never went truly evil, and still goes by the name Koschei. Inspired by a particular log/conversation.

...

Koschei crossed his arms stiffly and rolled his eyes high to the heavens – or at the very least, the ceiling of the Academy building they were in at the moment.

"Of course _you_ think it's a perfectly good idea, but there are some of us with sense, and I'd like to think that I'm one of them. If you do it that way, you'll..." He trailed off. It was quiet – too quiet, in fact, and usually by now his best friend would have interrupted him with some witty or stupid remark. He looked back at where the other boy had been, only to find the space empty and hear footsteps echoing in the nearby corridor.

He clenched his teeth, eyes flashing for a moment, and his hands made fists. "Theta Sigma." No response. He glanced around hurriedly, and with a sense of impending doom, started after him. "_Thete..._"

_Damn it_, Koschei found himself thinking as he spotted the distinctive mop of floppy brown hair, _one day I will find a way of making him stay still and listen_.

Theta Sigma turned around, and when he saw him, grinned, motioning for Koschei to come closer and catch up.

_Or at least stand still_, he conceded, in the understanding that, like him, Theta Sigma was one of those people who would only ever actually _listen_ to himself.

...

An innumerable amount of time later, and the Doctor was in a spot of trouble. Again.

And by 'a spot of', he would actually mean that the Earth, or another planet, or the universe in general was in danger. But no great problem – he'd have it sorted out right as rain soon enough.

This time it was on Earth, and his current companion had been sent off to do some boring odd task that he'd somehow convinced her would actually be useful.

And also again, he was suggesting hare-brained schemes that would likely come to no good end, and almost definitely get either him or both of them captured, killed or worse, and what was more, that damned scarf of his kept catching his eye, tempting him.

"So? What do you think? All we need to do is go in there, switch the controls to isomorphic, and head right back out. Good plan, no?"

"Conveniently forgetting that a good number of rather irritating yet powerful henchmen of his are standing between us and the controls to begin with, aren't you?"

"Well," said the Doctor, this incarnation's trademark bright smile appearing on his face, eyes lighting up for some inexplicable reason, "there is that, yes."

And then he started to walk off, completely without a care.

Or, at least he did for a couple of steps or so. Then, he halted rather suddenly, clutching at his neck. Properly stopped, he turned around and glared at his old friend, who had a hold of one end of his scarf. The tables turned, Koschei smiled back at him, waving the hand with the scarf in it at the Doctor slightly.

"You know, I never realised before now just how useful this thing of yours could be. Now, would you listen to my idea, for how to get in there without attracting as much attention? Or are you just going to sulk, Doctor?"

The Doctor stood there while he explained, silent and giving him the puppy dog eye treatment. Although whether he actually listened was up for debate – especially given what happened later.

...

AN: Written just after having watched the Pyramids of Mars, and I will admit that I spent most of the story watching Tom Baker's/The Doctor's scarf. I guess you could call this a very, very long Brick Joke, seen as the first part occurs during the Doctor's Academy days, and the second during his Fourth incarnation.

As a side note, this was written with Anthony Ainley's Master in mind, as I'd imagine that it'd be him in the 'verse it's written in. And, well, he's my favourite Master aside from Simm.


End file.
